


Drink Me

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Watersports, yes it's exactly what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal can't eat Will, but maybe he can drink him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, fellow kinksters. I'm Cal and I have a watersports fic kink a mile wide. Fortunately I have many other kinks too, so it doesn't get lonely :D Unbetaed because it's so close to the deadline and I'm writing smutlets on my phone in the garden!

"There's no part of you I don't want," Hannibal always says. "I will take whatever you want to give me, and I will still ask for more."

And yes, he's proved that, because some of the things they've done make Will sweat and tremble when he thinks about them, but Hannibal takes it all in his stride.

Will just hadn't expected _this_.

He hadn't expected Hannibal to be waiting here on his knees in the bathroom, bare shoulders backed up against the sink. He hadn't expected him to say, "Will, use me," or to lift his face up like that, mouth open and waiting.

He hadn't expected to _like_ the idea. The truth is though, if Will didn't need to piss so badly right now, he'd be harder than he's ever been in his life.

At least this explains the second bottle of wine with dinner tonight.

Hannibal's jaw is smooth under Will's hand when he strokes it, his mouth eager when he presses a thumb past his lip, working to suck on it. Will presses it deeper, running it over Hannibal's teeth, which are never as sharp as he imagines, watches it distort Hannibal's cheek as he moves it around.

He pulls Hannibal's lower lip down as he drags his thumb out; it's wet, glistening in the harsh light reflecting off the white tiled walls.

"You can't eat me," Will says softly. "Even though you want to consume me."

"No part of you is expendable." Hannibal looks solemn; it's the simple truth.

Will rewards that by thumbing open the button on his jeans. Just the brush of his hand is enough to make him draw a sharp breath. He's so close, so tense with need, even if it's not the same need it usually is when Hannibal's mouth is so close to his cock.

He feels every notch of the zipper as he draws it down, watching Hannibal's eyes track it, gleaming with the anticipation of satisfaction. There's a moment of blessed relief at cool air when he pushes his jeans down, and a flare of lust from Hannibal that's almost tangible when the boxers follow them quickly.

"You'd do this every time, wouldn't you?" Will says, but it's not really a question. He rubs his cock gently across Hannibal's lips, keeping it steady even when Hannibal moves to capture a taste. 

"Yes." Hannibal's voice is raspy, his eyes half-closed and his nostrils flaring to take in Will's scent. "I would hate to waste any opportunity to taste you."

"Whenever I need to go, you'd just open your mouth for me and take it. You'd swallow it all."

"I would savour you like the finest wine."

 _Christ_ , the way he says-- Will can feel his resistance crumbling between Hannibal's sincere desire and the weight of his own need. Something unclenches deep in his gut, and he chokes out a laugh, because he can't stop this now, this is happening.

He grips his cock and points it at Hannibal's face. He thinks Hannibal is still surprised when the first short spurt splashes off his chin.

Hannibal's tongue darts out and laps up what it can. "Your aim is a little off," he says, with Will's piss dripping onto his chest.

"Oh, I'm not aiming." Will lets loose another burst, this time wetting Hannibal's cheek. It's hard to stop even for a moment, but it's worth it to see Hannibal's face like this. "I'm just here to relieve myself."

Hannibal tilts his head, and Will sees a flash of annoyance. Hannibal might be playing submissive, but he hates it when things don't go as he planned.

"If you want to drink me, Hannibal, you're going to have to work harder than that for it."

Hannibal smiles then, just enough that Will knows he gets it. The only thing Hannibal likes more than things going his way is playing games.

Especially when they're not just his.

"I accept y-your terms," Hannibal says, spluttering a little when Will doesn't wait for him to finish his sentence, just looses another stream close enough to his mouth for some to land inside. 

Seeing Hannibal's throat swallow it down is more than Will can stand. He groans, and there's no short bursts now, he can't control it any more. He lets go, and watches the steady stream arc through the short space between them, watches Hannibal duck and swerve to position his open mouth underneath, watches him stretch his lips ever wider, trying to catch every drop.

He doesn't of course. For every mouthful he gulps down there's a splash to his temple, a spray that hits more of his shoulder than his mouth, a trickle that makes its way down to his chest or his thighs. A couple of spurts even land on the tiled floor, and Will knows Hannibal regrets those misses the most.

"Thank you for indulging me," Hannibal says when he's swallowed the last mouthful Will has to give. 

He's still eyeing Will's cock, but Will thinks that's about something else. It's probably not unrelated to the way it's stiffening in his grip now his more urgent bodily need has been resolved.

"Oh, you're not done yet." Will lets a smile play over his lips, and knows he has Hannibal's attention when his gaze snaps up. 

Yes, Hannibal knows that voice.

"We're going to go upstairs, and I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name," Will says, tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling his jeans back up. He's not going to bother fastening them. 

Hannibal doesn't respond. He knows Will too well.

"But first," Will says, leaning closer and running a hand over Hannibal's cheek, gently enough that Hannibal presses into the touch, nuzzles his palm. "First you're going to clean up the mess you made of the floor."

Hannibal reaches for the bathroom cupboard where they keep the cleaning supplies, but Will stops him with a firm hand.

"Not like that," he says, and he can see when Hannibal understands, see his eyes widening. _Yeah, you're not the only one who enjoys games, Hannibal._ "With your tongue."

Will doesn't stay to watch, but he knows Hannibal will do it. 

After all, he would hate for any part of Will to be wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at moorsmist on tumblr and twitter, always glad to know new people!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drink Me (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327093) by [Caveat_Lector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector)




End file.
